


Once Upon A Time In Levulyn

by rachelarcher



Series: Winchester Gospels - When All Is Said And Done [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Monsters, Uhm, a world all thier own, fairytale, please dont hate me, this is a bedtime story i see lucifer telling his chidlren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a fairy tale that I imagine Lucifer to tell his children, with Carter. So it is technically part of the Winchester Gospel's but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time In Levulyn

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the rest of the Winchester Gospels!

Once Upon A Time…

In a land far far away…

A king fell in love with a commoner…

The King of the Levulyn’s, John of the Winchester House fell in love with Mary, a simple Hunter’s daughter…

Although not unheard of, the union sparked whispers from the word go…

Quickly, they added seven royal heirs,

The eldest - Dean Winchester would become king of the Northern lands, complete ruler of all

The first daughter - Carter Winchester would rule the Southern lands

The second son - Samuel Winchester would rule the Easter lands

The third son - Adam Winchester would rule the Western lands

Their fourth son - Benjamin Winchester would rule the seas, Commander of the Navy

Their second daughter - Elliot Winchester would rule the forest, Commander of the Marines

Their fifth son, and last child - Lucas Winchester would rule the skies, Commander of the Airs

All was well in the kingdom, until she came

She was a red witch, a trickster.

She bewitched the King, making him turn his back on his Queen.

The Halls of Winchester Manner ran red with blood, as John slaughtered not only his wife but himself. In the morning light, the red witch, Lilith laughed with joy.

She laid a curse upon the whole of Levulyn. 

Until each of the seven children born to a commoner were wed to their true love, monsters they would be. 

Dean was eleven years old when he ascended the throne, Carter ten when she took hers, Samuel nine, and Adam seven. Their uncle, brother to the late Mary, Robert would be their regent until they were old enough to rule solo. 

The seven children took the brunt of the curse.

All developed sharp canines, their ears morphed from human to wolf, and sat atop their crown, fingernails sharpened to claws, and each had a long thick wooly tail that appeared at the base of their spine, they all learned quickly they were more than able bodied killers.

The second stage of the curse, which was probably worse than the first, was that the lands of Levulyn were cursed, turning all that was good dark and evil.   
For the next ten years, the siblings worked hard at their titles, living up to the nicknames their people gave them.

_Demon Dean  
Cruel Carter  
Soulless Sam  
Ageless Adam  
Baleful Ben  
Evil Elliot  
Wicked Lucas_

They grew strong, they grew powerful, they became a kingdom to fear.

Dean took control of the Northern Lands at 15. 

A year later, Carter assumed the crown of the Southern Lands, at 15.

Sam the following year, at 15.

Adam two years later, when Dean was 19.

The four pillars of the Levulyn’s, once more stood tall.

Bobby continued to control all things at home, the court and useless parties.

He arranged for Carter to wed one of the Princes from the Trickster Realm, Lucifer MorningStar. 

When Lucifer arrived, it was sparks right away, Luce was strong sailor. 

They Wed when Carter was barely 16.

If was Bobby who sent the embassy to Enchantia. 

Seeking two possible pairings, he needed strong men to stand next to Dean and Sam.

Adam was still much too young to worry about marrying, and his lands were the smallest.

When King Michael returned the favor, sending portraits of his two youngest sons, Enchantia was the kind of kingdom that did not believe in the heir and a spare logic that most did. Michael had four children, his oldest son - Zechariah would take the crown, and his oldest daughter - Meg was already well versed in her role as “Princess”.

Which left 15 year old twins - Castiel and Gabriel of the house of Angels. 

Bobby had a rather cheeky grin about him when he informed Carter, who chuckled darkly. 

And so, our story begins…

-/-

“Well, each of you pick one. They want our strength backing their kingdom.” Carter growled.

“I don’t want to get married.” Sam whined. “I’m barely 19.”

“Shut it, I wed at 15.” Carter snarled.

“To someone who you knew and loved.” Dean countered.

“Just, look at the portraits.” Bobby sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Luce unveiled them both, and instantly Dean was drawn to one. He had perpetual bedhead and the most dramatically blue eyes he had ever seen. “I want that one.” Dean declared, before Sam even had time to process.

“Shit, Dean, that was fast. That is Castiel of the house of Angels.” Bobby offered.

“Guess I’ll take this one.” Sam ran his fingers gently down the front of the canvas, the boy painted looked bored, and had a sucker of some sort in his mouth. “Who is this?”

“Gabriel from the house of Angels.” Bobby sighed. “Now that that is sorted, Enchantia falls in the South, Carter could you fetch the princes.”

“Won’t their father come with them?” Luce asked.

“No, I practically bought them.” Bobby sighed. 

“It’s fine with me, bobby. I’ll take my handmaidens.” Carter declared.

In any other kingdom handmaidens would have been frail little woman, clinging to their skirts. Carter’s handmaidens were four of the best trained fighter, two from her kingdom and two from Lucifers. As she gathered her tack that morning, and prepared the horses, she wondered aloud, “Luce do you think they will bring someone back with them? Like maybe a handmaiden?”

“Carter, darling, take two spare horses, and a buggy. That’ll be enough, me and the ship will be waiting.” Lucifer was ten years older than her, his hair shaggy, and his face alive when he spoke. He’d seen many battles, and for that he was grateful, but his young bride she was more fearsome than he would ever be.   
“Fetch my handmaidens.” Carter declared to know one. Lucifer rolled his eyes and strode away, the problem with being a prince married to a Queen, is sometimes even as equals it is easy to forget who served who. He returned with Balthazar, Bartholomew, Alfie, and Benny in tow. Each had a unique reason for being part of her Men in Waiting. Each were between the ages of Carter and Lucifer.

“So, the plan!” She declared, “We take the ship from the Northern harbor, to our harbor, then we ride south through the Forest of Isold. Luce and a small group of protectants will wait at the ship, you four, myself, two spare horses, and a carriage will travel through the forest to the Kingdom of Enchantia.” 

“Sounds easy.” Balthazar grumbled.

“It’s a six day ride, from the harbor to Enchantia. And the gods only know how long from the edge of Enchantia to the Ivory Castle.” Lucifer chided.

“Well that puts a damper on things, and you know no one likes visits from Levulyners.” Alfie sighed.  
“Never fear, I’ll protect you innocent ladies.” Carter dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Bobby who had joined them, rolled his eyes. “I want you all in armor, you hear me?”

-/-

After two rather lurching days at Sea, they reached the Southern end of Levulyn. Carter allowed Lucifer to help her suit up. A metal chest plate, with leather woven over it, as well as their family crest - a wolf's footprint interwoven with a sword. Her black crown danced atop her golden red curls, which fell rambunctiously down her back, well past her waist. Her tail and ears were of similar color to her hair, her tail swishing with impatience, Lucifer ran his fingers over her ears one last time. “Be safe, Lycan.”

“Be safe, DemiGod.” He nodded, and kissed her too bright red lips, a side effect of the curse. She adjusted her breastplate, and shifted in her shoulder guards, often called pauldrons. She didn’t wear anything over her arms, she did however wear leather gauntlets, and trousers woven with leather and chainmail.   
Her handmaidens wore full suits of armour, without helmets, Bartholomew and Balthazar both had ears similar to hers, no tail though. Their ears were more feline. Eyes were slits like a cat’s too. Their horses were black, dark as night, with red eyes, a side effect of being born in the Levulyn. 

Lucifer waved them off, the carriage being pulled by two of the smaller horses. The two spare horses hooked to Alfie’s saddle. Alfie and Benny had followed Lucifer from his kingdom when he joined the Winchester House. If was not long after that the curse that breathed in the Levulyn’s seemed to take them over as well. The three did not have changes in appearance, so much as increased hearing, speed, agility, sight. They could literally taste the monsters who threatened them in the darkened woods before they ever reached them. 

Carter had never been a princes to shy away from fighting. She had lead Armies into the heart of Lounda with no regard to her own safety or anyone else's. She had secured a marriage for Adam and Ben through that war. Elliot and Lucas still needed mates, but she was sure she could figure something out.

Lucifer had poured over the spell Lilith had used countless times, it simply stated that they would need to find love, even if it was arranged, love could bloom. It was his understanding that much like what had happened with Dean, the moment Carter saw his portrait she demanded it be him. Like the monster under the flesh knew.   
Carter led them through the darken forest, away from sirens and other monsters lurking below the surface, she was relieved that Leviathans prefered the Northern woods, but also slightly concerned at the silence that followed them on their journey. Six days in complete darkness under the tree cover did nothing to improve her mood. When they reached the forest’s edge, and light flooded into her slightly red eyes, she shivered. “Enchantia.” She whispered.

Once as a child her mother and father had brought her and Dean here to play, even Sammy. Leaving the younger children at home. Here in the light of day, she realized she had never seen something so shiny. From their point at the forest edge she could see the glistening of the Ivory Castle as it sat atop the mountain.  
“That’s where we are going?” Balthazar balked.

“Aye.” Benny echoed. “Never felt sun like this, not since leaving Trickster.”

“That’s because of the curse on Levulyn.” Bartholomew interjected.

“I remember the sun, the way the creatures of the forest were before the curse.” She smiled. “I remember playing with Michael, when he was but a boy, and now a king with children all his own.”

The third part of the curse of Levulyn was that time slowed down miserably there, although she was only 19 in appearance, her parents had died well over 50 years ago. Once a person called Levulyn home, the curse came to affect them as well, she had noticed it with Lucifer.

In the sunlight, her handmaiden’s gasped. Carter seemed unnaturally pale, her eyes blood red, they had been since the change, her tail swished out behind her, and her jaw seemed to be set in a way that was both beautiful and terrifying. The battle scars that littered her bare arms and her face, glistened in the sun. “Let’s move.” She declared, and urged her horse forward. 

-/-

“Your Grace.” Carter spoke evenly as she dismounted, bowing to the king before her.

“Your Highness.” Michael responded, clearly not eager to call her Queen.

“We can cut the formality if you like?” She asked softly.

He looked at her crown for a moment, and the men behind her. “That would please me yes, Carter.” 

“Michael.” She smiled warmly.

“Beautiful as ever.” He kissed her hand.

“Older than I recall.” She giggled, but bowed to him once more.

“It has been a long time.” He offered her his arm, and she took it, “Is this all you brought with you?”

“I assure you my handmaidens are quite capable.” She chuckled. “They are the finest fighters in our kingdom.”

“I forget, you lead the battles, and King Dean controls everything else.” Michael sighed.

“My brother is not as bloodthirsty as me, no.” She smiled, fangs glinting.

“Let us get you inside, before the sun burns your skin.” 

She would have laughed at that, she didn’t get injured, but decided to keep that to herself. There was a reason she was fearless in battle. Her scars told of attempts on her life, each one should have killed her, and yet, she stood. She allowed the older King to lead her into the Ivory Castle.  
“I was informed your sons are well versed in riding, and that each would be bringing along an attendant?” She asked.

She could hear her men behind her, a smile on her face. They were no doubt on strict orders to not let her out of their sight. “Yes, both Castiel and Gabriel are able riders, and Castiel will be bringing his handmaiden Charlie, Gabriel will be bringing his handmaiden Ellen, and her young daughter Jo.” 

“Very well, the carriage is for their most important things, nothing else.” Carter grumbled, her tail swishing as she walked, almost knocked over a statue.  
“Will you be resting here tonight?” Michael asked, at that she turned and looked at her men, each shuffled and looked uncomfortable in the too bright palace.  
“No, my dear King, we will be heading back. My husband waits eagerly for our return.” She offered.

“I was not aware you were married, Queen.” Michael sounded concerned.

“Oh, yes, Lucifer of the Trickster realm.” She offered. 

“Lucifer should be my age.” Michael sighed.

“Doesn’t look a day over 30.” She dared.

“Then who are my son’s for?” Michael asked, curious.

“Oh, Dean has decided on Castiel, and Samuel on Gabriel, I hope this is not a deal breaker for you.” She looked amused.

“No, no. That is fine.” Michael sighed. “How will they come to heirs?”

“I forget in Enchantia that magic is scarce.” She chuckled. “Levulyn is cursed… there will be no need for heirs, we are never going to pass our crowns down.” Michael paled, what had he done. “My brothers already sent you the materials you requested, and Michael, everyone knows that anyone can get pregnant, with the right parts. And, seeing as your kingdom is the only one who does not honor the age old laws of mating for stronger children, I can see how this must be alarming for you.”

Michael said nothing, just swallowed hard. She was right, both Castiel and Gabriel would be considered Omega’s in the Lycan world he had sent them into. Both were more than able to carry children, pups, his brain supplied. “Do you have children?” 

“No. I won't’ be able to until all my siblings are happy. Cursed, remember.” She snapped. Her red eyes narrowed, and fangs revealed, he took a heavy step back.

“My brothers will be down shortly, please wait out front.” Michael hurried away from her then.

“I think you scared him.” Alfie chucked.

“Cher, ya did ‘im no favors.” Benny shot an arm around her waist and scooped her up, “Luce woulda died laughin’ tha way ya lit inta him.”

A cough behind them had them all turning. “I’m Ellen, Gabriel’s handmaiden, this is my daughter Jo, and Charlie, Castiel’s handmaiden, we were sent to meet you.”   
Balthazar shot forward, “Pleasure to be in the company of real ladies.” He bowed, “I am Balthazar, my twin Bartholomew, Benny from Trickster, Alfie from Trickster, we are Queen Carter of the Winchester Houses’ handmaidens, allow us to show you to the carriage. Where you can place your things, are you coming, my Queen?”

“Yeah, I’m a step behind.” She started to trot after him, when hands gripped her tail, she whirled around to see a little girl, maybe six tugging at it. “If you sit on it, I can drag you with it.” And so the Queen of the Southern Lands of Levulyn drug a handmaiden’s daughter out the front steps of the Ivory Castle of Enchantia on her tail. 

-/-

Once all the belongings the three servants had were packed, Alfie quipped. “Jo can ride with me, Ellen with Benny, and Charlie with Bartholomew. Balthazar needs to control the cart anyway.”

“I’ve never met male handmaidens.” Charlie shook her head.

“Well, they are more like my four most trusted soldiers. I am the leader of our countries armies.” Carter offered. “You can stop bowing to me and all that other royalty crap. We are friends, got me. I am Carter, that is it.” She adjusted the crown on her head, black with silver symbols, as the castles doors opened once more, and the two princes stood out, both with heads held high, and in riding gear. Behind them, two pairs of men carrying identical trunks appeared. “Load it in the carriage.” She ordered. 

“Castiel. Gabriel.” She nodded at them, “I was led to believe that you are excellent riders, please do not let this be a lie. We have six days of travel to the ship.”  
“We are well versed in riding, what kind of horses are those?” Gabriel asked.

“They are Levulyn’s finest, Hell Horses.” She informed them. “This is Juliet, she is yours from this day forward Castiel, and this is Reginald, he is yours from this day forward Gabriel.”

Both Princes started to mount the horses, but were stopped by Alfie, “You’ll need armor for where we are going.” He handed them similar breastplates to Carter’s and similar gauntlets. “Keep your crowns on if you wish.” 

Carter had already mounted, and Jo was hovering near her, “You may ride with me, if you desire, child.” She commented simply.

Jo bustled with excitement, Carter tucked her tail around her waist, and Alfie lifted the child into the saddle behind Carter. Alfie then mounted his own horse. Once everyone was settled, Carter whistled, a sharp piercing noise, and all the beast moved forward. 

For a long time, neither prince spoke. “My brothers are not that bad.” Carter said, finally three days into the ride. “I know how confusing this must all be.”  
“Father told us he was once betrothed to you, but you broke it off, claiming to be a monster.” Castiel was emotionless and cold, she thought how perfect for Dean, someone to call him on his shit.

“I didn’t like myself very much then, the curse was still new.” She sighed. “Obviously you see the curse has… side effects. I am very much a creature more so than a human now.” She sighed. “It’s something you get used to I suppose, my husband is not from Levulyn and still the curse has some effects on him, I doubt you lot will be any different.” She looked over her shoulder at the pair.

“But,” Gabriel started, “We are male.”

Bartholomew and Balthazar both chuckled. “Silence, brats.” Carter ordered. “There is much your father has not told you, then. From the world that exist before you.” She smiled softly at them. “Your Omegas.” No response, “Okay, let me start again - the witch cursed us, right, but she only brought out what was already inside of us, we are from the Lycan clan, all kingdoms in this realm are. Lucifer and his family come from a different Realm, they are tricksters, pagan gods, deities. Make sense?” She had stopped the horses, they were all in an open field. “Lycan blood runs through all your veins. My siblings and I are Alpha’s, the ears, eyes, teeth, tail, claws show that. We come from a long line of Alpha Lycans and Huntsmen. Your father, and his kingdom, were built on the Omega blood line, until my father took over the kingdom, your grandfather still paid tribute to us, paid in… there is no friendly term for this… breeders.” She paused again. “My mother was a commoner, one such breeder’s child.” She shifted in her seat, her tail now wrapped protectively around Jo’s slumbering form. “Your father probably has kept you from other Alpha’s, afraid of your body's betraying you.” She chuckled darkly, then whistled, urging the horses forward.

-/-

By the thirteenth day, Lucifer was pacing, his wife was never late. She was not one to disappoint, as she broke the treeline. He had to laugh seeing a little girl clutching her tail and giggling behind her, the horses, much to the amazement of the Enchantian people walked up the ramp without prompting, once everyone dismounted, the beast gladly made their way to the ship’s hull, where hay and grass had been stocked in advance for them. Lucifer caught his wife around the middle, and hugged her close. “Darling, I missed you.”

She giggled, letting him capture her lips and twirl her around, “Luce, this is Prince Castiel and Prince Gabriel. This is Charlie, Castiel’s handmaiden, and that is Ellen, Gabriel’s handmaiden and her young daughter Jo, is the positively scrumptious looking thing clinging to my tail.” Lucifer laughed but smiled at each one.  
“Pleasure to meet another foreign prince, I am from the Realm of Tricksters. My beloved Alpha here, just had to have me.” Lucifer stepped forward and shook both Princes’ hands then hugged the women, detangling Jo from his wife’s tail. “Welcome, to Levulyn, well at least it’s flagship.” He chuckled. He adjusted his golden crown, and beckoned for them to follow him, his wife was not much for company, he had learned in the early days of their marriage, she was already walking away from them - towards the starboard side.

“Lucifer, did you know our father, Michael?” Gabriel asked.

“Once upon a time, many moons ago, we fought beside each other, against the Red Witch.” He offered. “We were young then.”

“How old are you?” Castiel asked.

“I reckon much older than I look, just like Carter, and the others trapped in Levulyn. They all stopped aging correctly over 50 years ago.” Lucifer showed them to the rooms. “We won’t sleep, not the next two days, on the open seas, I’ll need the five of them helping me with the ship, make yourselves at home.” Lucifer bowed, a correct manner, and sauntered off not doubt to sooth the irritation the last twelve days had had on Carter.

“They seem nice.” Ellen said finally.

“They are monsters.” Charlie clarified, “But nice ones.”

“I love her, do you think her siblings have tails too.” Jo giggled.

“If the lore is right, yeah.” Castiel offered, “I am interested to meet a King, other than father.”

“You just did, if Carter is a Queen in the Southern lands of Levulyn, Lucifer is her King.” Gabriel grumbled. “Didn’t act like he was anything more than one of her handmaidens though.”

“I think he was a prince, and in some ways still is.” Ellen offered, clearly trying to remember what she knew about the Trickster Family.

“She’s beautiful.” Castiel grumbled. “Dad said she used to be tan, and her eyes were the color of sea foam.”

“Used to be.” Charlie echoed. “The Curse did a number on her, imagine what your loves look like.”

“Loves?” Gabriel balked. “We are bartering tools.”

“Don’t think so lowly of yourself, Gabe.” Carter chuckled from behind them. “And I used to be human, pretty comes with that, monsters generally are not pretty unless they wanna eat you.” She flashed a smile. “Anyways, Bartholomew is preparing dinner.”

 

“What do you eat?” Castiel asked, rudely.

She either didn’t care or ignored him, “Oh, you know, dead infants.” She chuckled even darkier. “We are eating lamb tonight, you all will enjoy wine, we drink blood, that’s probably upsetting, sorry.” She backed away then surveyed them one more time. “Sam and Dean are good. They are… rough around the edges, but good men.”

-/-  
“Don’t expect the Kings to meet us.” Lucifer offered them. “Both Dean and Sam are in the middle of fighting a vampire uprising.” 

“However, our other siblings will be there, one of which is King Adam.” Carter offered. “Ben, Elliot, and Lucas have yet to take their titles.” Castiel seemed to heave a sigh of relief, so did Gabriel. “We all live at the main castle, with… Generals in the different regions. The King of Hell, as Lucifer and I call him, Crowley is the general who oversees the Southern lands, and will until all our siblings have their titles. With that said, we must travel North to Castle Winchester. It’ll be Dean’s once all is done.”

It was a four day ride, but not until they had a lovely dinner with Crowley and his wife Abbadon, both locals and more monstrous than Lucifer. “My leiges!” Crowley had cried out enthusiastically bowing to Carter and Lucifer, who both rolled their eyes and stepped past him, hugging Abbadon. 

They stayed the night in Crowley’s house, which seemed to be a fortress carved out of the mountains. “Crowley is a demon.” Lucifer had told them, “His wife is a knight, one of Carter’s finest. She asked to be released from duty to start a family, Carter granted her permission, what three years ago?”

“Aye.” Benny nodded. “Since then, we see uhm when Carter comes out to play with the children, or when we have a Hunt.”  
“Hunt?” Charlie asked.

“Mhm, not all the monsters in the forest are nice ones, surely you know Carter leads the military, the war force of Levulyn.” Bartholomew chuckled. “She’s bloodthirsty in battle.”

On the afternoon of their third day of riding towards the Northern Castle, Carter stopped them, her ears standing straight up. “Guard the Princes!” She roared, jumping from her horse, as Lucifer followed suit. The pair flanked by Benny and Alfie, surged into the woods.

Bartholomew and Balthazar listened intently. “Leviathan filth.” As if commanded one such creature broke the tree line, for a moment it looked human, then its jaw crackled and popped, overtaking its whole face, several rows of teeth emerged. Jo screamed, then something wild and blood soaked, slammed into it. Carter had taken the beast out from behind. How Castiel and Gabriel knew it was Carter, was the familiar scars that ran up her flanks. 

Lucifer appeared a moment later, also bloody, but not in a wolf form, behind him his men. Once Carter’s breathing slowed down enough, a cloak was grabbed from the carriage and tossed over her form, once she was human enough, she threaded the cloak around her body, “We travel on now, I think they retreated.”

“CARTER!” A loud voice boomed, breaking the tree line was a sandy haired man, with deep green eyes, beside him also on horseback, was an older man.  
“Dean, Bobby, we are fine.” Lucifer nodded at them.

Dean’s eyes found his, and Castiel shivered. “Pet.” Dean choked out the word in his direction. Carter laughed.  
“We can head home, now.” She declared.

Dean seemed rooted in the spot, but motioned for his sister, she was drug up behind him, “Bring her horse, Luce.” Dean ordered. Lucifer nodded, mounting his horse once more, and grabbing the reigns of hers, before following. 

“Not much of a king, huh.” Gabriel sighed, so much for thinking Lucifer was equal.

The reception inside the gates, however, was cetnered on Lucifer. The younger charges of the Kingdom were on him quickly, tackling him before both his feet were on the ground. A tall, broad man, with floppy brown hair joined them, “Thank heavens, your back Luce, could use you in the war room. The moment they realized Carter was gone, they attached.”

“Sam, chill, I’ll go fetch my armor and my horses, and I’ll ride out tonight for the army.” Carter laughed, “This is Prince Gabriel,” she grabbed Gabe’s arm and shoved him towards Sam, “And this is Prince Castiel.” She pushed Castiel towards Dean, both young kings looked them over and nodded, sniffing the air.  
“You’ll do.” Dean circled Castiel's, eyes blown wide with predator instinct.

“Dean don’t act like hes meat.” Sam chided. “Nice to meet you, Gabe.” The moment Sam touched Gabriel’s shoulder the younger boy blushed deeply.

Castiel for what it was worth was waiting for an attack, his body seemed to hackle and tense when Dean circled him a second time. “Easy, tigher.” Dean laughed, “Just wondering what you’ll be best at.” 

“And that’s my cue to force everyone in side!” Bobby shouted, manhandling the King’s away from the Princes. Carter took Lucifer’s hand and followed up the stone stairs. 

-/-

After a quick meal, Carter was decked out in real armour, metal and black. She was on her horse, waiting by the main gate, she had taken her crown from her head, and tucked her hair into an actual helmet. Lucifer was holding her abandoned crown, and the reigns of her horse. Castiel and Gabriel watched from their window as the four handmaidens joined her, then the two Kings. All coated in black armor, and riding black steeds. Castiel thought back to Dean, his eyes were solid green, like Carter’s were red. He had a tail, and ears like Carter, sharp fangs, but he was tinted brown not pale. Sam on the other hand, had a softer set of green eyes, was larger than any of the other siblings, and tinted a almost golden color, his tail was more wiry and his ears, less wolfish and more puppy like.   
“I bet it sucks, those ears in those helmets.” Jo mused.

Castiel ruffled her hair and sighed. “Wonder when they will be back.”

“Not before we talk to you.” Adam stood in the doorway. “I have a future bride coming in three weeks, so you lot have to be married before then, can’t have too many weddings at once.” The boy huffed. He looked their age, but also had the air of timelessness about him his older siblings wore. His eyes were completely purple. His tail and ears were the same blonde as the hair on his head, and his skin tinted pale like Carters, but more of an ashen grey.  
“King Adam.” All five occupants of the room bowed.

“Whoa, don’t do that. Thought you’d of figured out with Carter that we ain’t about that.” Adam chuckled. “I’m to show you around, I guess. Bobby didn’t go off on the hunting party, so he’s probably forcing the kids to do some practice fighting.”

“Are you immortal?” Charlie asked.

“Something like that.” Adam sighed.

“You're all scared up.” Gabriel interjected.

“Every scar is a failed attempt to kill us, or kiss us, if you're Carter…” He chuckled.  
“The mark on her face?” Castiel asked. 

“Yes, if your not a true match for us, the place you touch will burn us.” Adam said softly. “Your father Michael once kissed Carter’s cheek, after the curse started, that is why she broke the betroval.” 

“But, how do you know…” Gabriel started.

“I have no clue, she just knew with Michael, they say Dean reacted strongly to your portrait, Cas, and Sammy to yours Gabe.” Adam frowned. “I won’t know if Isabella is a match for me until she arrives.”

“Ah.” Castiel nodded. “This looks like a long way to travel to just see about something like that.”

Adam laughed, “Would you rather Carter fight for you or against you?”

“Good point, I’ve seen her fight.” Gabriel sighed.

-/-

Taking out the Vampires was easy enough, with the elder Winchester Trio all in wolf form. They stayed out overnight, mostly to enjoy running in other forms, Balthazar and Bartholomew transforming into panthers behind them. Benny and Alfie watched over them, not that the royal family and the panthers couldn’t take care of themselves, it was more like it was part of the job. 

As they were riding back the next morning, Carter asked softly, “Did you feel the pull?”

“Yes.” Dean answered honestly, “Is he afraid?”

“Wouldn’t you be? They were basically traded to us for protection of their father’s kingdom, protection we are not even sure we can give.” Sam muttered, “I felt it too, Carter, know you're waiting on me to say something. I touched Gabe’s shoulder and my hand didn’t burn.”

“Well, Dean was eyefucking Castiel, so he’s still got his sight that's a good thing, what was going on in that pretty head of yours, King?” Bartholomew purred from behind them.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, filthy cat.” Dean teased.

“Were your cousins, technically, so if you don’t mind, how about you share for the class?” Balthazar sighed.

“Thinking about all the power in those arms and legs, both of them are built like warriors.” Dean sighed.

“Which is exactly what you wanted, brother.” Sam frowned. “And I quote, ‘I don’t want a friggin’ princess Bobby, I want a mate that is powerful and strong, and will call me out on my shit’.” 

“You did say that, bubba.” Benny winked.

“I know I said that, and it looks like I got it.” Dean grinned.

“Don’t fuck it up.” Carter implored him.

“What about Gabe?” Sam tugged at his older sisters tunic.

“He’s sweeter than candy.” She laughed, “He’s energetic, was constantly moving both on horseback and on the ship.” 

“So, he should balance out your stony seriousness.” Dean sighed, “Finally we can have some parties!”

Fog started to creep in as they made it back to the castle, “Suppose it's winter time?” Alfie asked.

“Maybe, what season was it in Enchantia?” Dean asked solemnly.

“Summer.” Bartholomew offered.

“Then, yeah, probably.” Sam sighed.

Once they turned the horses over to the stable keepers, men who had mice like postures and features, they moved into the castle, ready to warm their bodies by the fires, and in Carter’s place with her mate.

-/-

Castiel and Gabriel were with the Winchesters for almost a week before a proper dinner could be held in their honor, something about “we went to battle, man.” Coming from a very whiney Carter. Neither Prince was sure what to expect, when the ball was arranged, but what they got was only from nightmares.  
Good thing both Cas and Gabriel had a mid obsession with All Hallows Eve. The curse that hung over Levulyn left everyone in strange sort of metemorphasis. Each strikingly not human but completely human in the same light. All the Dukes and Dutchesses were more like scroungy dogs and horses, there were several cat like creatures, but no animals or humans for that matter were as breath taking as the beast that were the Winchesters. 

For the ball both Carter and Elliot wore simple dresses, white lace and cotton, that whirled around their bodies. The males simply wore britches, no shirts, nothing to cover their broad chest, and oh so muscular forms. Both Gabriel and Castiel were amazed by the elongaged shape of their torsos, not that they hadn’t already noticed, but their skin seemed to ripple, like a beast lurked just under the seams ready to burst. There was no fancing dancing, or so they thought, but the royal family soon snarked out onto the floor, at least the coupled off members did. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and drug him out onto the wooden floor.

“It hasn’t been fair, me draging you out here and ignoring you.” Dean sighed, “And we’ve barley just seen each other again.”

“Again?” Castiel questioned, suspession in his eyes.

“Damnit, Carter was right, you and Gabe don’t remember.” Dean frowned, “Maybe I can jolt your memory. Right after the two of you turned eight you were kidnapped right? By the Burkes?” Castiel nodded, “And you were found in the woods by two beast, correct?”

“You and Sam!” Castiel breathed, “We were told to stop making up stories.”

“Did the bite I nipped onto your ankle ever go away?” Dean asked pressing further into his space.

“No.” Castiel almost panted, there was something in Dean’s scent… “You smell… edible.”

“Thanks.” Dean laughed. “If it stayed, that means you are my Omega.” Dean laughed, “I could smell it on you then, little Prince, but Carter made me take you back.”  
Suddenly Castiel remembered, this place it was familiar because the golden wolf in his dreams had carried him here, Carter’s face was changed now, more monster like than back then, she’d been sweet and soft, he wondered what had changed her, then again eight years was a long time. Well, maybe not to them. She had ordered the two large wolves to take the boys home. 

But Dean and Sam wouldn’t step into the sunlight, instead they just nudged both boys forward, to the pasture. The same one they crossed when leaving, Enchantia.  
Sam caught Gabriel around the middle, much to the younger boys distaste, and drug him near their brothers. “Are you the wolf?” Gabriel asked it so simply, “I saw Carter’s wolf, my wolf had long shaggy brown hair and looked more like a dog, are you him.”

“Good you rememeber, makes this whole damn thing easier.” Sam laughed.

“Well then, you cheated, marked us when we were young.” Gabriel pouted.

“You were kidnapped, we returned you, when Carter made us, but we didn’t take you.” Sam offered, “And yeah, it was kinda sneaky to bite kids, but… god, you smelled like home.” Sam laughed.

“Home to a monster.” Gabriel giggled with him, then caught Sam, and the room by suprise, when he pressed a quick kiss on Sam’s mouth, just something small and dry, he yanked back, and realized what he had done.

The next instant to save the pair from no doubt the biggest ear chewing they could have gotten from Bobby Carter snapped everyones attention to her. “The King’s have their prices, we are here tonight to celebrate, for in the two days, two Kingdom’s will join together!” A cheer broke through the room. “With any luck, King Michael of the Angels House will join us in the woods, tomorrow. I doubt it, but, theres always room for hope.”

Bobby shot her a look, “With that said, both Castiel, Gabriel and their handmaidens will travel with Adam, Ben, Elliot, Lucas, Luce, and myself back to the Southern Castle, so that they may get married on the water.” 

“He means now.” Dean offered looking longingly at Castiel, “Carter, myself, and Sammy have some war matters to take care of here, first.” Dean gave him a warm hug, and watched as Charlie stepped forward to take Castiel to the carriage.

Gabriel realized their night had been cut dangeriously short because of him, and pouted until a frustrated Sam tossed him over his shoulder and flung him into the carraige himself, snarling a tight “Behave, mate.” Which stilled Gabriel instantly, although he wasn’t sure why.

“Oh, Sammy, the alpha voice on your first date, rough.” Carter laughed.

Dean had joined the two remaining behind, his eyes locked on Castiel’s and they shared a nod. Lucifer stepped up to his wife, bowing to kiss her. “Be safe, my dear.” He hugged her close, tears on both their faces.

Letting their entire guard leave them felt a little stupid. But, they had once chance at this, one. And they were not sure when they would get another. Castiel watched hopelessly as Carter and Lucifer clung to one another as if this might be the last moment they saw each other, he yerned to kiss Dean goodbye, he was so over taken he darted from the carriage and crashed into Dean, pressing a warm and wet kiss to his lips, Gabriel followed crashing into Sam.

“No one bothers with traditions anymore.” Bobby threw his hands in the air and frowned.

“Bobby, some traditions are best forgotten.” Lucifer looked down at Carter once more.

For the first time in their time together, she grabbed at his coat front, “I love you, Luce, meet you on the other side.”

Gabriel and Castiel didn’t know exactly what was happening, but they knew they didn’t like it. For a moment the world stood still, then Bobby was shoving them and Lucifer into the carriage. The moment they took off, Lucifer frowened. “Then there were three lonely princes.”

“What are they up to?” Charlie snapped.

“Something suicidal, I believe.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair, horns were starting to emerge, and he sighed. 

-/-

Summoning Magick felt like a good idea, surley the oldest Goddess they knew of would have an answer, they’d not tired her yet. Soon the most beautiful creature stood before them, angel wings, halo everything. “Magick.” Carter spoke.

“I know what you seek child, but I fear there is no cure for your curse. The witch who laid it on you not who you think.” The being had no real mouth, yet they could hear her words loud and clear. “Your mother did not meet your father by chance, your mother was a disciple of Lilith, your mother cursed you each before you were born, raising the curse on the kingdom will do nothing to heal what you, and what your mates have become.”

“Why?” Sam choked out, scared, holding tight to Dean’s hand, Carter also had her fingers laced into her older brothers.

“You were miricals, your father was steral, to create each of you, she took from Levulyn, took from the land, the positive energy and magic wasted away, whilst she molded each of you in her body.” Magick paused, her eyes locking on each child in turn, it felt like looking at a bursting supernova. “There is nothing I can do. The kingdom, you, there is nothing that can be done. Find mates for your siblings, it will help, but the immortal creatures you are, you are tied to Levulyn, you can never leave, not for long, Carter, you stepping outside of the bounds is what made the Vampires restless enough to battle.”

“So your saying, that if we leave, Levulyn will fade? Will fall into chaos?” Dean asked soft.

“Yes, my sweet children, that is exactly what I am saying. Levulyn is the only place monsters are safe, that is the way it has been for many milinium. Hunters and Monsters, dwelling in this place, but the balance was upset, when the seven of you were brought into creation, Lilith threw everything out of whack. She has paid for her crimes, trust me, please, my dear ones, find mates. Find happiness in the shadows of darkness.” Then she was gone.

“Well, that certinaly cleared things up for me.” Carter sighed.

“It did?” Sam frowned.

“Sammy, none of us save Carter have ever left the lands, Bobby has always been the one to fetch us mates, or potiential mates, Magick wouldn’t lie to us, I think we knew long before anyone else did. Levulyn only exist now because of us, our lives keep it alive.” Dean sighed.

“So, we damn Gabriel and Castiel to the same fate?” Sam asked even more perplexed.

“I damned Lucifer.” Carter sighed.

“Lucifer wanted to be damned.” Dean was restless. “They won’t leave, they remember us.”

“They can’t leave.” Sam sighed, “No more than we could let them, Dean, Carter, surely you both noticed a week here, and the horns are already starting to grow.”

“Just like Lucifer.” Carter frowned. “His took longer, I believe because he traveled home more frequently in you earlier years. If Michael was right, I’ve been with Lucifer for almost 25 years.”

“Wow, time in here is very different.” Dean grumbled.

“Dean, Sam, I hate to say this, but we are as immortal as the land we live in, we are as darkened by it as it is by us. We have spent so long brooding, maybe if we were happier the kingdom would be too?” Carter looked sheepish.

-/-

The first thing on the list that morning, was the wedding of Dean and Castiel. He was the King of all, after all and if his Kingdom was a reflection of him, he was hoping to get things off the ground, and pretty quickly. 

It was small and a simple binding. He brushed Castiel’s hair from his face, and ran his hands down the younger boys back, with a smile he felt the knobs of wings. 

“Just like Lucifer.” He whispered, “You are the angel and I am the beast.” At frist Castiel was confused, but he let Dean show him his back in the mirror, fledgling small wings were starting to push through the sides of his spine, and simple golden horns were starting to twist from his temples.

“Whats happening to me?” Castiel shyed.

“Your becoming the match to me.” Dean said it so softly.

In the early lights of the sun, as the water crashed into the rocky shoreline. Dean and Castiel stood toe to toe, as Lucifer read thorugh the marriage rights. For the first time in a century, a blue bird sung. When Dean kissed Castiel, his wings erupted from his back, and the golden horns twisted to perfect curls, when Dean’s eyes opened no more were they solid green orbs, white pigments were starting to show through. 

Sam and Gabriel went next, Gabriel’s wings were golden, and his horns the same shade of green that were Sam’s eyes. The moment their fingers interlaced for the ceremony, the clouds seemed to shift, joy raidiated though the family, When they kissed, the waves stopped crashing, the storm that had been brewing over the water was gone, the sun was starting to shine. 

Lucifer couldn’t help himself, he grabbed Carter up, kissing her forcefully on the lips, birds, a world of birds seemed to spring to life. “It’s working!” Carter laughed, her whole body brightening up. The color tinges of their skins seemed to become more human, than translucent.

“So, the cure to the kingdom was within us all along.” Adam asked softly.

“In our happiness.” Lucas cried out excited, he bounded to where Benny stood, and wrapped his arms around the man.

Next was Elliot tackling Alfie, followed by Adam lacing his fingers through Balthazars, and Ben pouncing on Bartholomew. “The answere was always in front of us.”

-/-

The curse seemed to change after that, Adam, Ben, Elliot, and Lucas all seemed to become adult like over night, within a year each were married off. With each wedding came a blooming of sorts, by the time Lucas and Benny married, the whole of Levulyn was alive with not just evil creatures but happy ones.   
Fairies and sprites returned to the woods, roses began to bloom, the whole of Levulyn brightened, sure it was still a dark scary place for monsters, but there was a little sunshine and even a rainbow now and then. As the realm brightened, the monsters that dwelled within it seemed to come alive a little more as well. 

It was several years later, when a young boy wondered into Levulyn named Tristan that they discovered how much time had passed. It had been well over one hundred years since the twin Princes were taken into the woods, Tristan was the great-great-grandchild of Micheal’s eldest son. Tristan was born with wolf ears and a tail outside of the Levulyn Realm, he had been banished he was barley 15, and right away the beautiful and elegant cat creature Jo had grown into found him to be perfect. 

The world outside them had changed, they learned, they were no longer a country as far as Enchantia was concerned, just a section of woods surrounded by a strange lake that seemed to turn everyone away. Everyone that didn’t belong. The words Magick had spoken to them so long ago came back full force.   
They had families, each King and Queen had at least one child, just like Jo, who’d been wiating for a soul mate. There was no telling how long… until another Child wondered into the Realm that now existed outside of time and place. 

Crowley and Abbadon offered to create patrols, through the Southern and Western Woods, whilst Bobby and Ellen offered to create patrols, thorugh the Northern and Eastern Woods. 

The Kings and Queens, decided to peak outside the Realm, Enchantia had become a place now called England should anyone be intersted to know, and magic was completely rmoved from it, they didn’t exit the woods into the sunlight that glistened, no one had done that since Carter, for fear that something bad would happen inside Levulyn. 

The world had passed them all by, cautiously Carter grabbed at a scrap of paper that had been discarded, she tucked it to her chest, and they darted back to Castle Winchester, where all the families remained living in one big pile.

“Dear me,” Lucifer laughed, “The year on this paper says 1941, and something about a bombing…”

“The last time we left these woods, it was 1268. That was to get Castiel and Gabriel.” Carter frowned.

“Magick said we were immortal, as long as Levulyn was real, we would be real.” Sam grumbled, “Now we have children, Magick will provide for them, as she did for us.”


End file.
